


Hard Feelings

by Sneakyfox55



Series: Hard Feelings (Undertale) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Heavily Implied Resets/Genocide Route, Kind of a prologue to a bigger story, Other characters only mentioned, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pretty much no one is happy, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, again because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Frisk seems intent on spending time with you. Today, you finally relent.





	Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just posted an Undertale story but hey, life is short and school is back, might as well do it now haha.
> 
> This story will be part of a small "series" I made up; granted, including this one there's only two stories featured but still. The next one is a lot bigger story/chapter-wise, as this is more of a prologue to that one, so keep in mind that one will take me much longer. ^^; Thus, I have no idea when I will actually start writing it, sorry. It's happening though, I promise! ...Eventually.  
(Also, this technically has no correlation to my other Undertale fic, but it can if you really want it to? Idk, this is kind of its own thing.)
> 
> Anyway, without further adieu, here's more angst. :')

It hasn’t been long since you’ve reached the surface. About a month or so, you think. Everyone seems more keen on keeping track of time than you do, but at least they don’t seem to mind. (Well, not very much anyway, since they pretty much expected you to not keep track of how long you’ve been here. Or do anything at all.)

The kid seems pretty bothered, though. You kinda think it has something to do with you, but you don’t want to jump to conclusions. Your brother has told you a thousand times to not do that, so you don’t this time; and yet, you find yourself wondering about what they would do if you did bring it up.

Not long after, every chance they get, they try to get you to do something together, like stargazing, or walking on the path in the forest; something like that. Something you used to do with them, back in the underground. But every time, you manage to find a way to get out of that, and when you don’t, they’re called to ambassador duty, and you’re temporarily off the hook.

They’re smart, however. You know that. They probably can tell you’re avoiding them, and that’s just why they keep pestering you about it, until you give in. But you _know_ why they want to do something with you. You just know, and you can’t tell your brother about it because he himself keeps telling you to “SPEND TIME WITH THE HUMAN BECAUSE THEY’RE PROBABLY REALLY STRESSED AND NEED A FRIEND, SO STOP BEING A LAZYBONES AND BE THEIR FRIEND!” He doesn’t say it, but you know he’s worried about you, behind that stern expression of his. He’s genuinely concerned about why you refuse their wishes, and tries getting it out of you but then that would mean talking to him and you _can’t_ do that.

You can’t do anything, you guess. Nothing _right_, at least.

But then, the kid pulls the, “_I’m sorry,” _card and you let your guard down, just for a second. And they start to almost _cry_, and you know Tori’s gonna kill you if you ignore that, so you make the ill-fated promise that you’ll do something with them the next day.

At first, of course, you’re going to make up another excuse later, and break that promise. But apparently, they told Papyrus about what you’d said. And he’s happy; really, _really_ happy that you’re doing something, and you can’t just take that away from him. So you get yourself out of bed (or rather, your sleeping bag), and go with them into the forest.

The trip through the forest is quiet in the beginning, but it doesn’t last very long. They mention that they were taking strides in getting the humans to let monsters into the city—though it was a long process—and that Papyrus especially seemed to be the key in getting the humans to trust them, at least a little. At that, you’re not surprised, and unfortunately, you let your guard down _again_. They notice, obviously.

“Papyrus is so cool,” they sneakingly go on, fully knowing that that’s something you would acknowledge at least a little. You can’t help it, and make a barely-audible noise of agreement. They try getting something else out of you, but you ignore them the rest of the way, and finally, the two of you end up in a clearing at the edge of the forest.

Well, at least this is nice scenery, you think.

The human sits themselves on the grass. Slowly, reluctantly, you follow.

“...why’d you bring me here?” you ask, after a moment. Your own voice manages to surprise you, after not using it until now.

They seem a little relieved that you said something. “So we could look at the sky, I guess.”

Well, they weren’t wrong in wanting to. The sky here _was_ pretty awesome to look at; not the same level as “night-sky” awesome, but still.

“the sky’s back at camp too,” you say rather rudely, anyway. You almost feel bad, but they don’t seem to be bothered, and glance at you.

“I know.” They smile, just a bit. “But it’s nicer here. And you can see the mountains more too.”

You move your eyes towards said mountains, towering in the distance. “guess so,” you say, a little less enthusiastically.

“It’d probably be better at night, though.”

“...yeah. probably.”

There’s a moment of silence between you. You glance over at them, and they seem to be thinking about something. Finally, they say, “You know why I really brought you here, don’t you?” 

Your eye-sockets blink, processing. “i... kinda figured you wanted to talk,” you admit.

“Yeah.” They tug their knees closer to their chest, that deep look of thoughtfulness returning to their expression. “I... I think I know why _you_ don’t want to talk,” they begin slowly. You tense, but they continue, “But I’m not to going to press that. It’s not my job. I don’t...”

“_I don’t” what?_ you wonder. You think they’ll elaborate, but they don’t, suddenly looking almost... Sad. Regretful.

“And I know you must hate me now, too,” they say softly.

No, why... Why did their words sound wrong? Why were you beginning to say something? “i don’t hate you,” is what comes out, weirdly enough. It’s hesitant, but... You think you mean it. Why do you mean it?

Confused, too, they throw a quick glance back at you, but then seem to dismiss it just as quickly. “Well, I... I know you don’t think of me as a friend anymore, at least,” they laugh anxiously. “But... I needed to get through to you, somehow. Regardless of what you might think of me.”

Again, silence settles in. The distant cry of an eagle interrupts for a few seconds, and Frisk jumps. You realize they’re on edge, more than you considered before.

“You know,” they murmur, eventually, “I used to... Really believe in myself. I used to think I could do _anything_, no rules, no restraint, no...” Their voice falters. “I thought I could... Move mountains, if I tried hard enough. ...But I can’t.”

They shuffle their feet slightly, letting out a sigh. “Maybe... Maybe that’s why I understand you. Why you’re so... Mad at me.”

For just a moment, you feel a slight twinge in your soul. And when they meet your gaze, you don’t avoid them. “But, heh, that’s not my point,” they say, eyes a bit watery. “Listen, I... The reason I did this, is because I know you’re hurting, Sans. Because of _me_. And I wanted to... Fix that, in some way.”

Snorting, you turn your head. “what? you think i’m just gonna—”

“No. I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

You stop. “...huh?”

When you turn to face them again, they’re not looking at you. Their attention is focused on their hands instead, folded neatly in their lap. “I can’t make things right. I see that now, so... Instead, I want you to do a favor for me.”

_a__ favor?_ “what sort of favor?”

“I... Want you to tell him what I did.”

...Uh. What?

You let out a shaky, nervous chuckle. “wh-whaddya mean, kid? i don’t...”

“Papyrus,” they say, almost flatly. “Tell him what I did. No, tell him _e__verything_.”

Suddenly, your hands feel extra clammy in your pockets. When had you started sweating? _Were_ you? Were you just imagining it? “n-no,” you manage weakly, “i... do you know what he’ll...”

“If you want him to stop worrying about you, then tell him.”

“are ya _kidding_? i’d—”

“_Tell_ him, Sans!” Frisk commands, with a conviction that makes you freeze. Upon finding their voice had risen, they take a deep breath, beginning to rub their arm as though they were cold. “I’m sorry,” they say quietly, “I just... Don’t want this to continue.”

Stars, they _a__re_ serious, aren’t they? Why... “why would you do that to yourself?” you inquire dubiously; uneasily. “what if he... what if they... ”

“Let them find out. I don’t care.” They sound sad again, an emotion you thought they couldn’t express anymore. “I just don’t want you to keep things from him. It’ll... Make him happy.”

“and what’s it matter to you?” you snap, eye-lights beginning to dim. “why does it matter if my bro’s happy or not? why does it matter if _i__’m_ happy?!”

This time, they don’t respond. You almost think they won’t say anything else entirely, after several moments pass.

And then, they whisper, “If you can’t do it for me, then do it for him.”

Once again, no word is spoken for a while, and you feel slightly awkward. To be truthful, you’d... Never really considered Frisk would want to talk you about this, much less, want you to tell your _brother_ about it.

Is... Is that what they had wanted this whole time? Not to be forgiven, or to spend time with you, but to tell you to talk to Papyrus? Pfft. It’s almost funny, if you don’t think about it too much. If you don’t _actually_ think about telling him.

...Wait. Come to think of it, how do they know if it’ll make him happy or not? You know he’s been more worried about you more than usual, but... Had he actually told them he was...?

Oh stars. Oh _stars_, did he really...

Were you really doing that to him?

You stiffen, your entire skull feeling sweaty now. “did he... say that to you? that he wasn’t happy?”

The human, who had been pulling the grass absentmindedly, stops and glances at you. “Uh, not really,” they admit. “He just... Said he knew something was bothering you. He’d always known, but now especially, I guess. He’s, uh... Worried about you not doing anything. He knows you’ve been sad lately.”

_he knows __i’m__...? _Guilt stings your soul, and you start picking at the fuzz inside your hoodie pockets. “so... that’s where this is comin’ from, huh?” you mutter.

“Yeah... Sort of.” Suddenly, they stand up. “Um... Can you, maybe just, at least _consider_ telling him? You don’t have to say anything yet, but...”

You blink up at them before looking away uncertainly. “i guess,” you utter in practically a mumble, probably more distrusting of your words than they were.

“Promise?”

Without meeting their gaze, you let them help you to your own feet. “...yeah,” you say, finally. “i promise.”

And just like that, they smile, warm and genuine. They don’t say anything further, and lead the way back to camp, which gives you time to think about the conversation you just had.

Honestly, they’re right. You don’t think you could forgive them just yet. They’d already broken your trust too many times for you to even consider it; and yet, they still took the time to befriend everyone, disregarding everything else like it hadn’t happened... How could you possibly trust them after that?

But... If what they had said _was_ true...

Well, you suppose you will think about it, even if that means keeping a promise for them.

Papyrus deserves that much anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: sorry, messed up the formatting, lol


End file.
